


3

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2014





	3

I am most of the pie, which people love to dig in to, and e is most  
of me, even though it is more than c, which is also me. Lightspeed: the speed  
at which gamma waves travel. Such radiation is the harbinger of death,

which is 4 in eastern Asia. Despite being the package of good things,  
having a 1 before me is unlucky; they shun and revile me in that state.  
I am the power of a cube and half of its face. When shaped, I am the strongest, make all

the difference, and am a Chinese criminal: I let the gangsters cross the bridge  
and defiantly defect to their old enemy, changing the balance of the  
equation. How can I do this? It is simple: I am the God of the Vatican.


End file.
